Tidurlah Denganku
by Piecherry
Summary: Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu :v


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**AkaKuro Story**

WARNING : Male x Male – agak OOC [LOL] Typo Dimana-mana – Alur cepat – Penulis newbie [LOL]

* * *

"Aku Pulang"

Kuroko melepas sepatunya, dan perlahan masuk melewati koridor rumahnya. Ekor matanya bergerak ke segala arah, dan menemukan Akashi yang sedang duduk membaca koran didepan televisi. Lelaki dengan setelan kemeja coklatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko didepan pintu, ia sibuk membaca koran yang sebenarnya sudah lebih awal dibaca oleh orang lain.

"Akashi-san"

"Ho, Kuroko. Kau sudah pulang"

"hari ini kau tidak kuliah?"

"tidak, aku libur"

Kuroko tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan segera melepas seragam SMA nya, kemudian merapikan buku-buku yang semalam ia baca. Setelah lama berdiam diri ia segera turun untuk mencari makanan, setidaknya beberapa cemilan yang ditinggalkan Ibu di lemari es. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding sudah jam setengah 6, kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk dihari-hari seperti ini jadi wajar saja rumah mereka terasa sepi. Hanya ada Kuroko dan Akashi yang berjarak 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka tidak bersaudara, Akashi merupakan anak dari sahabat karib Ayah Kuroko. Karena Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo, ia diperbolehkan tinggal di sini.

Setelah sampai di dapur, terlihat Akashi sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Ia sibuk memotong bahan makanan dan mencicipi makanan buatannya. Kuroko menggeser kursi dan duduk sambil menatap Akashi.

"Kupikir kau pasti lapar ketika jam segini, jadi aku menyiapkan makanan"

"terimakasih Akashi-san"

"Kali ini Kare, bagaimana?"

"selama itu bisa dimakan aku akan memakannya"

Akashi tertawa, ia kemudian menyiapkan Kare diatas piring, dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko. Satu piring yang lain ia letakkan untuknya. Mereka pun segera makan, hanya terdengar suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Keduanya hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan mereka tanpa mengobrol satu sama lain. Kuroko tidak bisa mengajak Akashi berbicara seperti yang ia lakukan kepada orang tuanya, Akashi yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara membuatnya takut. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah curi-curi pandang ke arah Akashi.

Awal mereka bertemu diawali dengan senyum khas milik Akashi, kemudian Ayah memperkenalkan lelaki itu sebagai anak dari temannya. Kuroko yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi terdiam melihat sosok Akashi. Seperti ada perasaan yang terbesit dihatinya, ia kemudian menyapa Akashi untuk pertama kalinya. Yang disapa tersenyum ramah dan kembali membuat perasaan Kuroko berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Kuroko, ada apa?" tiba-tiba Akashi membuyarkan lamunan lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"b-bukan apa-apa" Kuroko segera fokus kepada makanannya yang tersisa.

Akashi menatap lurus Kuroko, yang ditatap semakin memerah wajahnya.

"a-ada apa Akashi-san?"

"hem, ada nasi dipipimu"

Kuroko segera mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel dipipinya, dan menatap Akashi ragu-ragu. Akashi tertawa pelan dan lanjut menghabiskan Kare miliknya.

Lelaki ini sungguh dapat menjatuhkan hati Kuroko dengan mudah.

* * *

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Akashi dan Kuroko beranjak pergi ke ruang keluarga. Menonton televisi bersama, tiba-tiba..

Rumah mereka menjadi gelap, televisi pun mati. Dalam gelap Akashi dan Kuroko terdiam.

"Mati lampu"

"sebaiknya aku segera tidur" Akashi beranjak pergi, tanpa ia sadari kakinya menabrak meja yang tidak ia sadari berada dekat dengannya dan lelaki itu seketika terjatuh sambil merintih.

"Hei. Kuroko?! Ada apa?" Akashi berjalan dengan perlahan, meraba-raba benda disekelilingnya dan ahirnya menemukan kepala Kuroko. Kuroko merasa jengkel karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Akashi, maklum mati lampu dan juga mereka berdua tidak membawa ponsel saat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi duduk disekitar Kuroko, walaupun ia tidak tau pasti.

"Ka-kakiku..sakit sekali" rintih Kuroko "aku tidak tau jika bisa separah ini"tambahnya.

"ayo sini" Akashi segera mengenggam tangan Kuroko, sontak Kuroko berteriak kaget.

"tenang ini aku" Akashi tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko tak dapat melihatnya.

"ta-tapi" wajah Kuroko merah merona.

Akashi segera merangkul Kuroko dan mengedongnya, ia berjalan pelan tanpa menabrak benda apapun seolah ia sudah hapal semua tempat disana. Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah semakin memerah, ia sedikit heran dengan posisinya saat ini. Bukankah lebih baik jika Akashi cukup membopongnya tanpa harus mengendongnya? Dan lagi posisi mengendongnya terlihat seperti seorang pengantin pria mengendong pengantin wanita, bisa dibilang ini posisi mengendong antar pasangan, atau entahlah.

_Tunggu.. posisi ini benar-benar.. memalukan_

Ketika sampai didepan tangga, Akashi mengangkat kaki kirinya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak merasa lelah mengangkat Kuroko sediktpun.

"A-Akashi-san.."

"ya?"

"ti-tidak berat ya?"

"maksudmu? ooh.. tidak. Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa keberatan"

"..." Kuroko mematung, yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini adalah kesunyian malam, langkah kaki Akashi dan detak jantung Akashi mungkin juga detak jantung miliknya. Kuroko sangat berharap Akashi tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan ini.

Kuroko berpikir, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini.

"nah sudah sampai" Akashi menurunkan Kuroko tepat didepan kamarnya, kamar milik Akashi. Kuroko tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasuki kamar yang ia pikir miliknya.

"Selamat malam Akashi-san, terimkasih untuk yang tadi" ujar Kuroko seraya menutup pintu itu, Akashi dengan cepat menghambatnya.

"a-ada apa?" Kuroko mulai bingung.

"biarkan aku masuk" Akashi dengan suara khas miliknya segera menerobos pintu yang setengah tertutup itu.

"t-tunggu! Kamarmu ada di ujung sana!" Kuroko semakin kebingungan, Akashi segera mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal tadi diatas meja, dan memberikan keterangan kepada Kuroko bahwa kamar itu adalah miliknya. Kamar yang awalnya gelap itu perlahan terkena sinar milik ponsel Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam, ia ahirnya menyadari bahwa kamar yang sedang ia masuki ini adalah kamar milik Akashi. Insiden ini dengan mudah membuat wajah Kuroko memerah.

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU!" tanpa ia sadari volume suara Kuroko lebih tinggi dari yang tadi, begitu malunya ia. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu.

_Bodohnya aku.._

Tiba-tiba Akashi menarik Kuroko masuk kembali, sambil tersenyum dalam kegelapan.

"Aka-"

"tidurlah denganku"

Ajakan yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Kuroko.

"apa?" Kuroko meminta Akashi mengucapkan ajakan tadi, mungkin apa yang baru saja ia dengar hanya khayalannya belaka.

"ti-dur-lah-de-ngan-ku"

_Astaga.._

"bukannya kau bisa tidur sendiri Akashi-san?" Kuroko mulai protes, walau sebenarnya jantungnya hampir jatuh tadi.

"...aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian disaat seperti ini"

"a-ap" Kuroko mulai gagal paham, ia dengan cepat memikirkan maksud kalimat tadi.

"tidurlah dengan-"

"jangan-jangan kau takut gelap?" Kuroko menebak.

"ya" jawab Akashi mantap dengan senyumannya yang disinari cahaya ponsel yang redup.

"tapi tadi kau mengendong- ... membawaku ke atas dengan mudah bagaimana bisa-?"

"ketika tidur aku tidak bisa sendirian" jawab Akashi dengan mudah.

Kuroko terdiam, memang baginya ini kondisi yang aneh.

Ia menyadari bahwa Akashi yang berusia 20 tahun itu mempunyai sifat kekanakan—Tidak bisa tidur ketika mati lampu, SENDIRIAN— yang membuat ia harus tidur bersama lelaki itu.

"baiklah.." jawab Kuroko pasrah.

"oke" Akashi dengan spontan berbaring diatas ranjang, seolah kalimat 'ketika tidur aku tidak bisa sendirian' itu tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Kuroko segera mengambil salah satu bantal disana.

"mau ke mana kau?"tanya Akashi, kaget melihat Kuroko merebahkan badannya dibawah ranjang dengan bantal yang tadi ia ambil.

"aku tidak apa-apa tidur di sini, Akashi-san. Selamat malam"

"..."

Akashi tertawa pelan.

"baiklah selamat malam Kuroko"

* * *

Esoknya. Matahari pagi terasa silau dimata Kuroko, ia kemudian membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa badannya seperti dikekang oleh sesuatu, setelah ia benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya ia melihat Akashi berada tepat disampingnya dan memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, ia tertidur pulas. Kuroko hampir ingin berteriak.

"_b-bukannya tadi malam aku tidur dibawah?"_ batin Kuroko, pelukan Akashi semakin erat hingga ia susah bernafas. Kuroko tidak bisa memberontak, tubuhnya memang kalah besar dari Akashi dan yang ia bisa dengarkan saat ini adalah detak jantung milik lelaki yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"A-AAKAAASSHII-SAAN" pekik Kuroko panas, suhu tubuhnya memanas karena ia begitu gugup di Minggu pagi ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tertidur dengan keadaan dipeluk Akashi seperti ini. Akashi perlahan membuka matanya, wajah tidak bersalahnya dan mata setengah mengantuk miliknya memberikan arti segalanya.

"ada apa Kuroko? Ini masih terlalu pa-"

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa tidur disampingmu?" Kuroko protes.

"Hem.. entahlah" Akashi kembali tidur.

"Hei! Akashi-saaan~" Kuroko mengguncang tubuh Akashi dengan cepat.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?"

"b-bukan begitu eh BUKAAN! Aku-aku cu-Cuma-"

Akashi kembali tersenyum "kalau kau tidak suka kenapa masih diam di sini?"

Kuroko langsung bangun dengan wajah memerahnya dan rasa malu akibat kalimat tadi.

"a-aku mau mandi"Kuroko segera pergi, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu, Akashi memang selalu dapat membuatnya merasa berbeda.

* * *

Setelah memanaskan makanan sisa di microwave, Kuroko melahap habis sarapannya sendiri dimeja makan. Terdengar suara langkah dari tangga, yang dengan mudah membuat Kuroko mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"wah, kau makan tanpa mengajakku.. tega sekali"

"a-ayo sarapan Akashi-san"

Akashi tersenyum, ia segera mengarahkan dirinya ke kursi yang berada didepan Kuroko. Menatap lurus mata biru disampingnya, yang ditatap mulai merasa malu.

"A-Akashi-san.."

"sudahlah.. panggil aku Akashi-kun"

"eh tapi-"

"lakukan saja"

"ba-baik"

Akashi mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya, Kuroko melihat dengan hati-hati lelaki didepannya itu, terlihat bekas keringat yang membasahi kerah leher Akashi. Terlihat..

Kuroko langsung menunduk, wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit mesum. Ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas pergi dari ruang makan sebelum ia berpikiran aneh lagi.

Kuroko meraih _remote _televisi dan memutar acak acara televisi hari ini. Lagi-lagi Akashi mengikutinya, duduk disebelahnya.

"Kuroko.."

"ya?"

"seminggu lagi aku akan pindah dari sini"

Kuroko kaget, bukankah Akashi masih ada beberapa semester lagi?

"ke-kenapa?"

"aku akan bekerja diperusahaan milik keluargaku..dan aku sudah mengatakankan kepada orangtua mu aku akan pergi Minggu nanti"

"a..begitu"

Terdengar nada kecewa disana, namun Kuroko mencoba untuk menutupinya.

"Hei Kuroko..apa kau tidak merasakan.."

"merasakan..apa?" jawab Kuroko bingung.

"..tidak.." jawab Akashi "bukan apa-apa" tambahnya.

"berarti aku akan sendirian..aku pasti akan merindukanmu"

Akashi terkesima dengan pernyataan Kuroko tadi, sedangkan Kuroko terkaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mengatakan seperti itu. Jujur saja setelah Akashi mengatakan hal tadi, ia seperti merasa teriris, entah kenapa ia takut dan sangat tidak ingin lelaki itu pergi dari sini.

"aku hanya bercanda"

Akashi terkaget, ia menatap Kuroko bingung. Kuroko tertawa hambar.

"hanya...bercanda?"

"ya.. kupikir mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu Akashi-san. Lagipula aku bisa memasak sendiri dan-"

Akashi berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kuroko yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kuroko hanya dapat menatap punggung Akashi dengan bingung.

* * *

Esoknya, mulai dari pagi hingga sore Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak saling menyapa. Akashi tampak tidak seperti biasanya bagi Kuroko. Kuroko juga merasa takut untuk menyapa lelaki itu. Dibenak Kuroko ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Akashi marah kepadanya?

Hari terus berlalu tanpa ada sapaan diantara mereka, hingga membuat Kuroko gelisah. Ia memberanikan diri menghadap Akashi. Kuroko tiba didepan pintu kamar lelaki itu dan sedikit takut untuk mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Akashi.

tok tok tok.

"Akashi-san..bolehkan aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban disana, Kuroko kembali mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok Akashi tanpa ekspresi menatap tajam lelaki didepannya. Kuroko menelan ludah, seketika itu juga ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mata Akashi terus menatap tajam mata yang berwarna biru itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"a-anu.. Akashi-san"

"apa?" jawab Akashi cepat dan Kuroko tersentak.

"jika..jika aku membuatmu marah.. aku.. aku minta maaf" ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk, "besok Akashi-san akan pergi bukan? Untuk itulah aku-"

Tes.

Kuroko tersadar ia sedang menangis, ia merasa bodoh menangis hanya karena ini. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Akashi terdengar sedikit isak, namun ia tidak terlalu memerdulikannya, tanpa pikir panjang Akashi memegang lengan Kuroko dan langsung menarik Kuroko ke dalam kamar Akashi, pintu segera tertutup.

Hangat, tubuh Akashi yang hangat itu terasa jelas. Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun namun sudah dapat mereka berdua sadari bahwa jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak dengan kencang. Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa dalam pelukan lelaki itu, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku"

Kuroko segera menatap Akashi bingung "per-permintaan?"

"temani aku malam ini"

"ke-kemana?"

Tidakkemana-mana.. cukup tidur dikamarku malam ini"

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, menutup wajah merahnya dengan tubuh Akashi.

"baiklah"

Tidak ada pilihan selain menyutujui keinginan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum, dan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berlama-lama memeluk lelaki itu.

"sudah jam 10.. ayo cepat tidur" ajak Akashi tanpa merasa aneh atau apapun itu. Kuroko mau bagaimanapun tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Akashi memegang tangan itu dengan lembut, dan menarik Kuroko menuju ranjang.

Kuroko hanya diam, Akashi berbaring disamping lelaki itu dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"nah ayo kita tidur.."

Kuroko sedikit kaget, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Akashi menyadari hal itu, dan tertawa pelan.

"apa kau berpikiran mesum, Kuroko?"

"ti-tidak!" jawab Kuroko dengan cepat, Akashi tertawa kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kuroko.

"Hei.. Kuroko, kau tidak punya masalah Ian dengan pacar yang lebih tua darimu?"

"mu-mungkin..tidak"

"bagus..kau tahu.. sebenarnya dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu" Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut, Kuroko membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Ditemani lampu kamar yang remang-remang, Akashi menyudahi ciuman tadi dan mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan pelan.

"aku..aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun"

Akashi segera memeluk tubuh itu, menghirup aroma rambut Kuroko yang harum.

"aku akan selalu mengunjungimu dihari libur, akan kutunggu kau lulus SMA nanti dan tunggulah aku sukses"

Kuroko sedikit merasa malu dengan pernyataan tadi, bukankah itu berarti Akashi benar-benar serius padanya. Dan sekali lagi Akashi mencium bibir itu dengan singkat.

"Selamat Tidur, Kuroko"

=END=


End file.
